Avatar:TLA: Kuro-Goka
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: He seeks for a way to expose the Fire-Lords crimes involving his family, and hopes for possibly one day he be with who he loved and forced to leave behind. rated M, AU


**A/N: Alright Guys this is my first try at an Avatar fan fiction. This is an AU and I'm going to make a few changes. I dont own anything except my OC**

* * *

"Aka-ki you don't want to be late visiting your friends now do you?" I got out of bed as well as my tired self would allow as I heard my Father calling me. I finished getting dressed as I came out of my room finding my father in his Admiral's uniform. He had another meeting with the Fire-Lord today; it was meetings that occurred often sometimes they were that to discuss the dealings with other lands, and battle strategies. My Father saw things in a more peaceful and diplomatic way, something that helped counter balance the Fire-lords "Aggressive" manner.

Though my Father was not only the Fire-lords advisor he was also his friend. They grew up together and there were times when we were invited to have dinner with the royal family or join them on vacation to the ember islands. Thought today I saw in my Fathers expression today a look of worry and concern.

"Is something wrong father?" I didn't know exactly what was going on but I had overheard the times when he talked with mother that he'd having arguments with Admiral Zhou. His expression softened and smiled as he knelt down setting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's nothing you have to worry yourself over Aka-ki, just have fun with your friends." I nodded and gave him a hug as we walked to the gate waving goodbye to my mother as we headed to the palace.

"Hello Aka-ki, you look well today." I smiled as the Fire-Lords wife Ursa greeted us and nodded as I was slightly nervous. "I'm sure Zuko and Azula will be happy your here." I nodded again as I headed to the gardens where I hoped they'd be as usual.

As I entered I tiptoed in as to see what was going on at the moment. I smiled as I saw Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula. The Fire princess was currently trying to shoot an apple off Zuko's head with her fire bending. I tie toed closer as and hold up my index finger to my lips toward Ty-lee and Mai as I got closer to Azula and I gave small wink to Zuko.

"Hold still ZuZu or I might just hit you instead of the apple." Zuko stopped moving and in-fact then gained small smirk. "What's with that face? Do you want to get-?"

"Hi Azula" I said simply and quickly jumping back as She then Yipped the fire in her hand shooting straight up. Zuko, Ty lee and I started laughing, while Mai just looked at us with growing disinterest.

"How many times have I told you not to do that…?!" I smiled as I watched the small blush on her cheeks as I started pretending to count on my fingers.

"I think...fourteen times not counting just now." Her anger could be visibly seen growing. "Think about it this way Azula, in order to get me to stop maybe you should get better at paying attention to your surroundings." I smirked as a blast of fire was directed straight where my face was.

I just managed to bring my hands up and catch it before it dispersed into a puff of smoke. This was Azula's turn to smirk as I gained a annoyed expression.

"Still can't hold a flame Aka-ki?" She said with her personal pride of her fire bending skill. I myself can't even make more than a puff of smoke or even hold a flame for more than a few short seconds.

"Whatever I can still hold it enough to catch your fire." I walked over to Zuko and grab the apple on his head. "How'd you end up as a practice dummy?" I asked him as He blushed slightly as I followed his eye line to Mai.

I smirked as I took a bite out of the apple. I knew that Zuko had a crush on her and I had a bit of fun teasing him about it, but all in good fun.

"You could just tell her, maybe she might actually smile." I whispered as we both looked over at Mai.

"Are you guys talking about Mai?" We both jumped turning around seeing Ty lee had been behind us the whole time. I knew I was sneaky but how could a girl so loud be so sneaky? I had to think fast as I knew Zuko didn't want Mai to know yet and I said the first thing that came to my head.

"N-no I was just repeating what Zuko just told me to do."

[CRAP!] I immediately regretted my words as I saw the happy expression of Ty lee grow.

"Whoisitwhatsshelike?" I heard her saw at high speeds.

"Who's what?" Azula said as she came over. I opened my mouth about to try and clear it up when Ty lee go there before me.

"Who the girl that Aka-ki likes is." I then blushed and raised an eyebrow as I saw her expression change. I then got a idea and decided to have some fun.

"I won't say who but I tell you what she's like." I then saw Azula's expression become slightly annoyed.

"Alright then, tell us of this girl you infatuated with, my bets she must be such a annoying person to gain your eyes.

"You're actually quite right she can be very annoying sometimes, very poor temper but I find it cute. She's also very passionate involving her bending, in my opinion she's one of the best." Before Azula said something Ty lee then voiced herself as she was pondering before.

"Doesn't that sound a lot like Azula?" Then at that moment both me and Azula lit up like the Fire-Lords back wall.

I turned my head as if it was mechanical clicking a little at a time as I looked over at Azula, and back to Ty lee just as slow.

"W-what makes y-you say that, T-that's just ridiculous." I was suddenly grabbed from behind by my collar; I looked up seeing it was a very angry Azula. I began panicking as I knew she had a vice grip strength as I looked to the others as I was being dragged away.

"It was an honor to know you my friend." Zuko said with a face of that of condolences.

"Don't feel sorry for me, help me Dammit!" I felt a jerk stopping my struggle.

Sweat was running down my face like beads, know when I tell you when someone from the Fire Nation is sweating heavily that either means we have been exercising or working for hours and hours or we when we are so scared we could eat a hot coal not notice. The fact of the matter was that I wasn't lying earlier and did in fact have a crush on the fiery Princess and at that moment fearing she might burn me to a crisp.

"Azula, I-I was kidding before, I-I thought you'd laugh, but I see It was too mu-" I was lifted to my feet and then felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Azula W-what are you-?"

"I know your lying."

"What?"[HUH?!]

"You only get nervous when you lie." I blushed a red close to the wall color, She was right, it was a nervous tick that I hadn't grow out of due to my mothers constant drilling into my brain not to ever lie unless completely necessary. A time I have yet to find it seems.

"So why aren't you killing or horribly maiming me?" I couldn't see he face but I was able to feel the warmth coming from her face. I smiled and returned the hug making her look up at me with her amber eyes looking at my crimson ones.

We stood there not a clue what to do since neither of us could think of anything. I saw Azula then Fidget slightly seeing her take off a gold pin and hooked it onto my shirt.

"There now people will know your mine." We both blushed at this and I smiled slightly as I looked down at her hand and took it with my own gaining another yip out of her. We started walking back toward the gardens and I started wondering how Zuko would react to this, though my thoughts were cut short as all of a sudden I saw Azula moving farther away from me, no I was moving!

I felt a snap pan in the back of my neck as I saw everything around me grow dark.

* * *

I woke finding I wasn't where I was previously, I shot up looking around wondering where Azula was and if she was safe. I didn't see her anywhere and took this as a blessing that she wasn't here. I found that my hands were bound behind my back, but only at my wrists, I grinned at a bit of good luck. I pulled my legs in as much as I could as possible and began moving my arms under me I relaxed my shoulders allowing them to move loosely under and now in front of me.

I had to remember to thank Ty-Lee for stretching tips. I found that I was in a cave and made my way trying to find an exit when I heard shouting down one path, I began to head down the other when I heard another voice that couldn't be none other than my father. I backed off and began heading in the direction of the voices as I came upon a ledge looking over a a large cavern.

I saw below as my eyes widen and saw my parents, their hair disheveled and ratted, my mothers dress torn and my father looking like hes been beaten and stripped of his uniform.

"You truly have been a nuisance Kisae. There is no making peace with the other nations, they are meant only to be conquered." I recognized the voice as Admiral Zhao, a man my father has done his best to dis-sway the plans hes put forth to the Fire-Lord. " I suggested to the Fire-Lord that we merely execute you and your family for treason. But he felt that you being a family friend, being seen as a martyr would be better reason to blame the Earth Kingdom for a assassination." I tightened my hands into fists feeling my nails dig into my hands, threatening to draw blood. "Firstly so, I think your son should join us."

Before I could react, he sent a fireball at where I was breaking up the ledge causing me to roll and tumble down the steep slope. As I hit the floor the side of my head hit a rock busting open a cut on my left eyebrow, bleed seeping down into my vision. As I got up I saw that one of the soldiers had Azula's Pin.

"Give me that back!" I lunged at him only to be kicked in the stomach onto my back a few feet away, feeling myself unable to breath as I held my chest trying as if to will the air back into my lungs.

The soldier walked over and grabbed my head by my hair yanking my head back as he held his knee on legs.

"As much as I'd like to gut you myself Id rather not be traced back to." He pulled out a knife looking Earth Kingdom made and handed it and two more to other soldiers. "Now I have more pressing matters." Zhao left as the soldiers came closer I could hear snickering coming from some and looked over at my parents as the knives were pressed against their necks.

Everything seemed to slowdown and devoid of sound as I felt tears peeking through my eyes as I saw my Father look at me with a caring smile. His mouth moved but no sound came out.

'It'll be okay.' I saw as the soldiers slit their throats, I felt as if my mind had exploded as Black Fire sprung from me flaring and engulfing around me I turned and glared at the soldier holding me as he was burned alive, I turned my gaze to the other soldiers and stretched out my hand and sent out columns of flames at them.

I didn't hear their screams, I didn't care I turned around walking to the writhing burned body and grabbed the pin before glaring at him once more and shot a second flame at him, silencing him.

I walked over to the limp bodies of my parent falling to my knees holding the pin close to my chest and began to sob my head coming down to the ground as I wept my forehead grinding against the ground.

I didn't move for what seemed like hours till I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch as I turned seeing General Iroh. He expression was that of sadness as He pulled me into a comforting hug as I clung to him like a life-line

* * *

He had gotten me to my feet and took me far away from the cave and away from the fire nation. I felt saddened as I knew I would probably never see any of my friends again, especially Azula. I held her pin close, it was all I had left, since Iroh telling me that they had destroyed my home to enforce the idea of an attack.

He took me to where he learned the true way to fire bend from masters of old and was amazed and trained myself. I learned how to use my Fire in ways I never thought and other skills so that I didn't depend on my bending.

At first I wanted Zhao's and Ozai's heads, But through time I realized I wanted them exposed and imprisoned for their crimes. An admiral is one thing to tear down but the Fire Lord was something on a different level.

After three years Iroh asked me to visit members of the White Lotus while he accompanied Zuko in his banishment and off into the search for the illusive Avatar. I was to be ready to act if needed, I agreed and on the farewell journey as I stood at the peak of the highest point on a ship. I watched Zuko's farewell from a colony ship.

Before I went below decks someone caught my eye as I gripped the railing as if to stop myself from running toward her, I saw Azula through the black visor covering my eyes and for the briefest moment I saw her look up. I held my hand up against the pin under my cloak.

I looked to the palace in the distance and glared at it, my eyes staring straight to the man sitting on the throne within as the ship left in the opposite direction.


End file.
